


Magic Touch

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: There's a reason as to why it's said that Setters have the magic touch. You are lucky enough to find out first hand if the saying is true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I had first published this to my blog, it was my first time incorporating so many characters into one story including smut. It was well received on the blog and I'm hoping it will be liked here as well!

Each of the men standing before you were different in stature and size, but the one quality they had in common was their lust for you. It wasn’t difficult to agree that the only way to settle was if they shared, to which you had no qualms about. In fact, you found the prospect of being doted on by several men to be appealing seeing as how they were lovers to each aspect. 

The silk sheets held a cool contrast to the heat as a firm chest pressed against your back, large hands coming to rest along your thighs, spreading you open to the hungry gazes of the other men. “Take a good look at her soaking pussy, just waiting for it to be fucked by our cocks.” Oikawa purred against the shell of you ear, filthy words sending a shiver down your back and the blood rushing to the male’s shafts. Kageyama was the first to step forward, eyes trained on the flush of your face and the spread of your flower. God, you were beautiful. Kneeling, until his face was inches from your arousal pleading for him to touch it. “Show ____ what I’ve taught you Tobio-chan.” 

While he found it embarrassing that he had to ask for tips from his former senior, he knew that Oikawa was well versed in the arts of seduction and intimacy. Long digits hesitantly teased your folds, watching your expression with sharp eyes. A long sigh escaped your lips, hips jerking towards his hand as you released a hushed, “Please Tobio.” The sensation of his fingers entering you brought great pleasure, but even more so when Oikawa’s hands covered the swell of your chest, massaging the mounds of your chest to pace with the thrust of Kageyama’s fingers. The squelch of your essence paired with the heady sound of whimpers was enough to cause the navy eyed male to slip a hand down to his throbbing member, aching for the need of euphoria, but a click of a tongue halted his ministrations, much to his annoyance. 

“Not until I fuck her.” And then the head of Oikawa’s shaft was pushing at your entrance, splitting yourself along his length now that the younger setter’s fingers had removed themselves. A string of obscenities left both of your mouths at the stretch, and you were suddenly keenly aware of the other three men left unattended.

Your gaze fell to Sugawara who eyed you with a darkened expression, portraying exactly what he wanted from you without the use of words. His steps mirrored that of a panther, sly but with intent. Within an instant he was on his knees beside your head, weeping cock posed just beside your mouth. The size of his length was surprising to say the least.

“Are you just going stare at me, or are you going to relieve me of some of the pressure Princess?” Sugawara beamed, the same angelic smile tugging at his lips despite the sinful request. Despite the slight difficulty you leaned upwards, his member, hollowing your cheeks as you went.

A garbled groan fell from the silver male’s head as he tugged at your hair, urging you to take even more of himself. The sharp piston of Oikawa’s hips drew your focus back to him as well as Kageyama’s fingers pinching your clit, the other stroking his cock in time the the thrust into your cunt. The whines pouring from your throat vibrated against the shaft in your mouth, and a familiar heat washed over your body. With your senses assaulted with far too many sensations for you to comprehend, you were lost to a pleasure that blinded you. The others weren’t too far behind, emission coating the walls of your throat and channel. Spent, they removed themselves from your body, eyes still filled with desire despite having already an orgasm. The sight of you sprawled out for them left them aroused all over again. 

You blamed the clouded state of your mind to not notice the new figures that replaced the positions of the others. “You’re not too tired yet, Kitten?” Akaashi hummed, placing feather light kisses down your chest, pausing to mark your thighs with dark marks that were sure to stay in place until the next time. 

You motioned for the blonde to come closer to which he did, but placed a finger on your lips. “I like to watch.” It was soft spoken, but did much to affect your body. The feeling of those feline golden hues trailing your every move was arousing in itself. Heat pooled into your womanhood once more, glancing between the two.

Akaashi situated himself between your legs, heaving one to rest on your shoulder spreading the other out to the side, mindful to give the others a show. His tongue peaked out from behind supple lips, giving a slow lick from the bottom to your clit. 

“Oh god, Akaashi-” Your cries grew silent as Kenma meshed his lips to yours, swallowing the bountiful cries that flooded from your lips. 

A smirk grew on the man’s face, pushing his tongue through your folds to taste your essence, humming at the sweetness. “You taste so good kitten. Have you been waiting for this? For us to fuck you into oblivion until you can’t remember your own name?” The words didn’t seem to register in your mind, between Akaashi’s skillful tongue and Kenma’s kisses, you were lost. All you were capable of was thrashing and jerking, the edge of pleasure at the tip of your tongue. Weaving your hands through his dark locks, you pushed Akaashi’s face closer, the free hand helping Kenma with his hardened member. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t deny how good it felt.

“Come for me babygirl. I want to taste you on my tongue.” He mumbled against your cunt, watching your face contort in pleasure as you came undone, a shrill scream erupting from your lips with your release, Kenma’s seed sprawled along your chest.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Oikawa murmured from the other side of the room, nudging Kageyama who nodded blankly in agreement.

Sugawara asked the question that was enclosing everyone’s mind. “This is going to happen again right?”


End file.
